Adore
by LatinFlower98
Summary: "How do we know that someone else hasn't taken it yet?" The voice asked again. "The legend is so old that many of the locals have forgotten about it. So, it's safe to say that there-" I then looked up. His skin was the shade of dark caramel, he was built like an Olympian, and his eyes engulfed me. "-is a good chance that it's still there." I finished hurriedly.
1. Chapter 1

Funny story; so I was watching some Disney MEP's on Youtube and I came across one that had Kale in it. I couldn't remember his name but I remembered he was from Sinbad, one of my favorite movies as a kid. Then I started watching more MEP's with Kale in it and suddenly I became obsessed with the movie all over again. And let me just say that Kale is an awesome character who needs a lot more love. This world needs more Kale! (I kind of laughed when typing this cause out of context it sounds like I'm talking about the vegetable) Also, I think I'm starting a Youtube channel because of this. So, here it is after 14 years, Kale gets an OC! Shout out to Kale! (Send help cause I'm obsessed)

Chapter One

I sat down at the table while keeping my head down. Even though I had been in this bar a hundred times, I still had to keep a low profile. The regular waitress came up to me, "What will you have, dear?" I'm pretty sure she already knew, but I always gave her the same answer. "Water please." I pulled a couple of silver coins out of my pouch and gave them to her. She walked away and that's when the whispering began. I couldn't exactly hear everything, but I got the gist of it when I heard 'girl' and 'hood'. I was the only one in the bar wearing a cloak, and the only reason why I did was for my own precaution. I heard footsteps coming my way and I reached down onto my belt and clutched onto my dagger. Suddenly a man sat down in front of me with a smirk on his face. "Don't be alarmed, I just want to talk." I still gripped my blade handle with caution. I slowly looked up at his face. He seemed young, had a short beard, and long hair. "Hi, from under there. Listen, I heard that you may have something intriguing that you're hiding." Shit. I slowly began to pull out my dagger while remaining in full eye contact with him. Judging by the way he dressed and presented himself, this guy was a pirate. "Depends on what it is," I replied to him. He leaned more forward and whispered, "You have some information about the Chest of Trinity." I relaxed a little but still kept my guard up. "What about it?" I asked. The waitress came back and placed my water in front of me. "Can I get you anything, sir?" She asked. "No thanks." She nodded her head and walked away. "I happen to be looking for it and could use some guidance." Oh great, here we go. "So, this is a classic treasure hunt? Finders keepers, right?" I asked. He seemed a little surprised of my forwardness. "Yeah, basically." I sat up a little and took a sip of my water.

"Listen, you aren't the first pirate to come looking for me and wanting to know a thing or two. So, what exactly do you know about the legend?" I asked him curiously. Everyone before really didn't have a clue but they sure did know that treasure was involved. "Well, the Chest of Trinity is the lost treasure from the three heroes who stopped a potential war. The knight, the pirate, and the witch. Each of them had their own problems and came together. Before they died they had placed their most precious belongings in a secret location. Whoever is able to find it and open it is worthy enough to keep it." I had to say, I was slightly impressed. He obviously knew more but was just wanting to know what I knew and leave. "Very good, now you never mentioned of who you were," I asked while taking another sip from my water. "Sinbad." I nearly choked and quickly put down my water. About a year ago, this guy practically saved the world. And here he is trying to find some treasure. I stuck out my hand and shook his. "I've heard of you, so much for seeking guidance," I said in a joking matter. Once I let go I then shrugged. "Alright, what did he tell you?" I asked him. "Who?" He asked suddenly confused. "Who was the one who told you about me?" I already knew who it was. "Oh I forgot the fellow's name but he was nice." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fernando is anything but, he also likes to talk and stick his nose in other people's business," I said to him.

"I mean, I'm here aren't I? And hey I want to know what exactly you're keeping from me." He was right. This entire time I had him talking and he doesn't even know a thing about me or what I have. Who knows, maybe this is the right one to help me find it. I might even have an adventure and get out of this dump of a town and be alive rather than just survive. I then nodded my head. "Fair enough, but under two conditions." He sighed heavily. "You want it that bad, you follow my rules," I said sternly. "The first one is that I am going with you. You try to get rid of me, you won't be able to open the chest." He nodded his head. "Alright, and let me guess, you want a part of the treasure?" I held my hand up immediately. "I'm after one particular item, you can have the rest of whatever resides in it," I replied. "What is it that you want?" He asked now curious. "You'll have to wait, now, is it a deal?" I stuck my hand out one more time. "Don't shake, unless you keep your word." He then took my hand and gave it a good firm shake. "I know you have trust issues constantly surrounding you, but stick to the pirate's code and everything will go smoothly," I told him honestly. I let go and looked around for a bit. With one hand I pulled out the map that I had kept on me for over a decade. I then showed him the famous engraving on the back of it. I had my knife steady underneath the table just in case he became tricky. I then slightly opened it to show him their famous signatures at the top.

His eyes went completely wide. I quickly slipped it back into its secret pocket. "He never said anything about a map…." He confessed to me. I smirked. "It's because he never knew about it." I then finished the last of my water as he continued to look at me amazed. Someone else then came walking towards us. I gripped my knife again and was prepared to jump up. "Sinbad, what are you doing?" I heard a feminine voice say. I relaxed a little and loosened my grip. "Marina, you are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you." He said as he jumped up and wrapped an arm around her. When I saw her, my eyes widened. Shit. "What is it?" She asked still confused. "We're going on an adventure!" I gritted my teeth in angst and looked around carefully. People were beginning to stare, and not the good kind. Why is he this obnoxiously loud? I might as well have a glowing red arrow pointed at me. "We're also getting help from…." He then looked down at me. They both did. She obviously didn't recognize me which took some weight off my shoulders. "I never quite got your name." He said slowly. "Salma," I replied. "Cool, well thanks to Salma here, we're going to be having the time of our lives….again." She smirked slightly and shook her head. "I apologize for his behavior, Salma." She said to me sweetly. It seems like she hasn't changed a bit. "I hope he didn't scare you. And Sinbad keep your voice down." She said the last part with a lower voice. "You want to get her in trouble? Can't you see she isn't comfortable with you shouting her business." I sighed and placed my dagger back in its holder. At least somebody understood.

I stood up and straightened myself. "Follow me," I said to them both. I needed to get out of here before someone else begins to socialize with me. I walked towards the exit as they followed. Once we were out, I faced both of them and pushed back my hood a little. "Listen, you can't be telling the whole town. People will come looking for me and that means I'll have to get lost. We have to leave as soon as possible." Sinbad then raised his hands up. "Woah what? We just got here. Can't we just wait here for a couple of more days? At least till we can gather some supplies?" I looked around anxiously and suddenly two large men that were staring at us in the bar appeared before us. "I'm afraid it's not that simple," I confessed as I grabbed onto my dagger. They both seemed to catch my drift because they both looked at each other. "Tomorrow morning at 6:00 o'clock. I'll meet you at the docks. If I don't show up, you need to leave without me and forget everything." I whispered to them. The two men walked away, but I knew my troubles weren't over yet. "Alright. We'll see you then." Sinbad said to me before turning around. "Good luck," Marina said last and followed him. I quickly turned around and walked home to start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as an FYI, I **do not** own Sinbad; Legend of the Seven Seas or any of the characters. I only own my OC's. Expect a lot of different languages throughout this story because, fun fact, Salma is a multilingual gal. No worries though! Translations will always be at the very bottom of the chapter. Also, shout out to JazzGirl. You're the real MVP. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Two**

I didn't sleep at all last night. I was too worried that my small house would be broken into and basically get killed. I packed as much food as I could and the essentials I needed for this long journey. I managed to pack everything in two bags in my own amazement. I then left without any second thoughts. I had been here for far too long and needed to have my own adventure. Having to keep a constant low profile wasn't always easy, so this was the perfect opportunity to escape. I really wasn't going to miss a thing about this place. It was about 5:50, and I could already see the dock. It wasn't hard to find the ship because I could hear him from half a mile back. He was barking orders galore and had no problem with doing it. Right before I got any closer I stopped dead in my tracks. "This is it, no more fear and only faith." I then started to head to the steps onto the ship.

"Welcome aboard, business partner!" He shouted loudly with too much enthusiasm. I groaned quietly as I realized that I would be spending a lot of time with him. I walked up the steps and onto the floor of the ship. I tried to absorb everything around me. Sinbad's crew were preparing for the voyage and I respectfully moved out of their way. I noticed a dog heading my way and I gladly crouched down while also putting my bags down. He tackled me the moment I opened my arms and barked happily while licking my face repeatedly. I've always loved dogs, probably more than most things. I pet him in all the good spots on dogs and boy did the saliva get everywhere. "Spike! Get off of her!" Sinbad yelled out below. I stood back up and dusted myself off as the dog took off. "Come up here, Salma!" I began to gather my bags and walked up onto the upper deck of the ship. Sinbad stood in front of a table alongside Marina. "Hello, Salma." She said to me. "Good morning, Marina," I said back with a smile. "Enough chit-chat, let's see the map." Sinbad interrupted. I shook my head and sighed from his rudeness. I placed my belongings down and I pulled the map out from my jacket and flattened it out onto the table. "We need to head out East from here," I said while looking down at the map I had seen hundreds of times.

"It'll take us a week until we reach Turkey." I then traced the country with my finger, "Here is where we'll find the key." Suddenly a deep smooth voice came in, "How will we find the key?" I straightened my posture a little before answering, "There is an ancient temple that contains the key. The temple resides in the city of Adana." I remembered my last visit there. One of my last few good memories. "How do we know that someone else hasn't taken it yet?" The voice asked again. I smirked. "The legend is so old that many of the locals have forgotten about it. So, it's safe to say that there-" I then looked up at who I was talking to. His skin was the shade of dark caramel, he was built like an Olympian, and his eyes engulfed me. "-is a good chance that it's still there." I finished hurriedly. I then averted my eyes back onto the map. "Alright, we'll be sailing on shortly. So, make yourself comfortable, otherwise, you're just going to have to deal with it." Sinbad said with a smirk on his face. This definitely killed the mood. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll try my best." I quickly rolled the map back up and placed it back into my pocket. "Kale," "Aye," "Let's go and turn this baby around because we're heading East." He nodded his head, "Aye captain." Kale? Was that his name? He then headed to the steering wheel. Well, it suits him, and oh my gosh this trip is going to be so much harder now.

I quickly gathered my things again and Marina walked up to me. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." She said kindly. I took one last look at Kale and followed her down into the cabins inside the ship itself. She then leads me to a secluded little area. "I know it's not much but I had to make sure that you weren't sharing an entire room with the crew." I set my things down. She really hasn't changed a bit. "Thank you, I greatly appreciate this." I set down my things that way I wouldn't have to carry them everywhere. "By the way, I hope you don't mind me asking but you seem familiar." Shit. "Have you ever been to Syracuse?" I sighed a little. I stood up and straightened myself and looked at her. "No, but I heard it's beautiful." She smiled at me. "It is, but I rather be here on the sea. It's strange though, you seemed slightly familiar in some way." She shrugged it off and I followed her again up on the main deck. By now we were already sailing and the sun was high in the sky. I sighed as the wind felt good since it was a bit hot.

Suddenly a man who was on the crow's nest swung down right in front of me. "Signorina, it has come to my attention that we have not met properly." He said while upside down. "My name is Rathbone, but you may call me Rat." He was dark complected, had long brown hair, a mustache, and dark circles under his eyes like he didn't get much sleep. "Hello," I said still examining him. "Five that she punches him." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see two of Sinbad's men were watching us. They both appeared to be Asian…. and twins. "And what is your lovely name?" Rat asked. I turned back around to face him. "Salma," I replied. "Oh, bellissimo." He said with a smile on his face. "Rat! Leave her alone and head back up to the nest!" Sinbad shouted. He flinched slightly and groaned. "Ogni volta, lo fa a me." He muttered under his breath. "Non ti senti troppo male, parleremo più tardi, va bene?" His eyes widened as he realized I too could speak Italian. "I look forward to it." He then turned himself up and climbed back up to his post. "Ha, she didn't do it." I turned back around to see the one in beige toss a coin to the one in blue. Since I'm gonna be on this ship for awhile, I might as well introduce myself. I then walked over to them. "I can't punch someone who's nice to me," I admitted to them both. "Fair enough. Name's Jin." The one in beige said. "I'm Li." The one in blue said. "Hello, my name is Salma," I said to them both.

The whole day I was basically introducing myself to each of the crew members. I had gotten all of them, except for Kale. It was night and the stars were out shining brightly. Half of the crew went down into the cabin while the other half stayed on deck. Rat was lighting some lanterns that were scattered throughout the ship. Kale was up still steering the ship on the upper deck. I cracked my knuckles and exhaled. Alright, I had to introduce myself to him. From what I gathered from the others, he's Sinbad's, first mate. And what I gathered from my eyes is that he is the most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life. So, obviously no pressure. I walked up the steps and walked towards him. "Hi, it seems you're the last person on the ship I haven't introduced myself to," I said to him with my hands behind my back. He looked down at me and holy mother of everything, his eyes were dark like the night sky. He was so tall as well, he was probably 195 cm which completely dwarfed me. His head had no hair, but it was okay because he didn't need it. "So it seems, you aren't exhausted yet?" I was playing with my hands while they were still behind me to keep myself calm. "No, why would you say that?" I asked a little confused. "It's been a long day." He said while turning his attention back to the sea. The waves were getting a little higher, but nothing to worry about. "Oh, well yes but exciting," I admitted to him. It then occurred to me that I still haven't told him my name. "So, Salma, right?" He asked me. I mentally slapped myself. "Yes, and you must be Kale," I replied. He nodded his head with a smile on his face. Oh gosh, that smile was gorgeous. "Yes. Is this your first time on a ship?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, I've been on a handful of ships. But none of them ever lead me to something more important than this." I confessed to him. "Hmm, so why is this so important to you?" I was caught off guard with his question. "I'm just as excited to find what's in the chest like anyone else is. My grandfather used to tell me stories about the Trinity." I continued to play with my hands. "Hopefully you won't be disappointed." I stared at him and slightly smiled. "I can guarantee you that I won't be."

 **-Translations-**

Ogni volta, lo fa a me - Every time, he does this to me

Non ti senti troppo male, parleremo più tardi, va bene - Don't feel too bad, we'll talk later, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Ooooh, there is another piece of the puzzle here for you guys in the translations at the end of the chapter. Anybody like Latin? Hopefully, this mystery of Salma has been keeping you on your toes. Also, I do apologize if this chapter comes out a little wonky, I'm not very good at writing action scenes but I will get better. Sadly Kale doesn't appear in this chapter, but Jed does! I'll try to update again as soon as possible. As always **I don't own Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, I just own my OC.**

 **Chapter Three**

I awoke to the sound of scratching. I lifted myself off the mat I had made for me and stood up. (Scratch Scratch) I heard it again. I rested my ear up against the wall of the ship and could hear it more clearly. (Scratch Scrape Scratch) I quickly grabbed my axe from one of my bags and headed out of the cabin. Once I was on the main deck I realized the sun hadn't risen yet, so it was still fairly dark. No one seemed to have noticed the sound, which bothered me quite a bit. I looked around and tried to listen carefully to everything. (scratch scratch) I could still hear it but barely. I closed my eyes and tried to follow the sound again while I gripping onto my ax. (scratch scratch) "Is everything alright m'lady?" I opened my eyes to see Jed. I liked him, he had manners and was quite smart. "I think I hear something." I admitted to him. I walked closer to the edge of the ship and slowly looked over. "It could just be the creaking of the ship." He replied. That's when someone grabbed me. I let out a scream as they tried to pull me overboard. I quickly grabbed onto the edge of the ship with one arm and kicked whoever grabbed me. It was odd though, when I kicked, it wasn't solid like a normal person, it sounded hard and hollow. Jed then began to shout at the crew to alert them, "Invaders!" Jed grabbed my arm and pulled me up as I swung my ax down at my attacker. The sound of metal shrilled in the air. Just when I was about to get back on board someone else grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I looked down and gasped. The two men from the bar appeared before me. Their eyes were glowing red and they smiled at me. "What the hell!?" I heard Jed shout. My ax was stuck on the back of one of them. I pulled it back out and looked back up to see members of the crew running my way. I swung my ax again and kicked as hard as I could. They lost their grip and Jed pulled me onto the ship.

I turned around and the two men...or whatever the hell they were jumped on board. Jed then swung a spear that ejected daggers at one of them. To our realization, it did nothing to it. He simply grinned and steam began to pour out of its mouth. Someone behind me launched an arrow at the other, and it didn't do anything either. I then had an idea. I jumped, my feet and slid underneath in between the legs of one of them and turned towards its back. I swung my ax into the back and once my ax was in it, I ripped off the clothing to see what was underneath. It was filled with moving metal parts. What on earth were we dealing with? "They're made of metal!" I screamed. Suddenly it's head turned completely around and smiled down at me. I suddenly became very scared and let out another gasp. Its glowing red eyes stared into mine and I got a cold dark feeling from it. I quickly pulled my ax out and aimed at the neck. I had to jump onto it and slice directly between the chin and the collar with all of my strength. The head came flying off and the body of it fell. Just as I did, someone else managed to get the other's head off as well. Both of them lied down onto the ship dead. My hands were shaking and my heart was beating fast. "What the hell are they doing on my ship!?" I heard Sinbad yell while running towards us. "Don't they look familiar?" I asked him while looking up. "They're the two gentlemen that stepped out of the bar shortly after we did," I told him. "They followed me." I got off of the metal man and stepped back.

We all stared at them. "They look like people…." Luca, the oldest member of the crew, said. "But they're ….inventions...?" Jed said as he inspected one of them more closely. "Where did they come from? Who made them?" I heard Jin and Li ask. "I told you that we needed to leave immediately." I looked back up at the captain of this ship with anger sitting at the bottom of my stomach. "Why are they after you?" He asked now frustrated. "Because I have the map. Why else would they be here for?" My anger began to swell up. Suddenly one of them reached up and grabbed onto my jacket and pulled me down. Everyone reacted immediately and pointed their weapons down at it. Even though there was no head attached to its body, it was laughing. Chills went through my entire body. It was a deep long echo like laugh. "Juxta condictum revertar ad te sumus te, filia reginae." My eyes widened in horror. This was impossible. It continued to laugh and I swung my ax down on the arm of it and it let go. Silence filled the air. "What did it say?" Sinbad asked slowly. I looked back up at him and wiped the sweat off my forehead from the back of my glove. "They'll be back."

-Later in the day-

Sinbad had demanded that they be chopped up and thrown back into the sea. I anxiously awaited for something else to go wrong. Spike then walked up to me and placed his head ax my lap. I looked down at him and slowly pet him which did relax me a little. I then returned my attention back into the deep blue water. Marina walked up to me and sat by me. "Are you alright?" She asked me in a concerned voice. "Yes," I told her to make her not worry. "He told me what happened this morning. It's nothing to worry about, danger isn't anything new to us." I sighed heavily and shook my head. "It's not that." I turned my head and looked at her and stopped petting Spike. "I have never seen anything like this before. They were….metal! It would be one thing if they were actual living people, but to have this come after me is more complicated." I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I don't know what we're up against," I confessed to her. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Salma, why would they be this desperate to go after you and the map?" I couldn't tell her the whole truth, but I could tell her part of it. But even then, I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I had to tell her what I was least worried about. "There is something in chest that is said to give such an incredible power to anyone that has it. I think that's what they were after….or whoever created them is after. And for me, I'm just the owner of it. Once they get rid of me, it's all theirs." She then had a questioning look on her face. "How did you get the map?" I knew someone was going to ask this sooner or later. "My grandfather."

-Translations-

Juxta condictum revertar ad te sumus te, filia reginae -We will be back for you, princess


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Okay partner, now we're in Adana, what now?" Sinbad asked. We had just reached the docks and I was ready to get off the ship for a little bit. "I need a group of three to come with me. We have to find the temple of the witch, once we get in there is said to be a secret passageway that leads to an underground tunnel. From there it'll lead us to a room that has a vase that contains the key." I turned around and faced the crew to see if they understood. All of their faces seemed on board. "Right, so I'll be going," Sinbad said while tucking a knife into his belt. "So will I," Marina added. "Woah wait, I don't know if you should-" She raised a hand to stop him. "I'm going, I've already proven myself multiple times that I'm perfectly capable of handling anything." That seemed to shut him right up. "Also, does anyone here speak Turkish?" I asked aloud. "Oh great, you can't even speak it?" Sinbad asked me. I looked at him with annoyance. "I can, but I would like for someone else too just in case we have to split up," I replied. "I got you covered m'lady," Jed said as he stepped up. I smiled at him. "Excellent," I stated. I then started walking towards the edge of the ship. "Kale, stay here and start sending some of the men to pack a few more supplies," Sinbad ordered. "Aye Captain." He replied back respectfully.

It wasn't very hard to find the temple, it was finding the secret passageway that I was stuck on. We were inside and tried to keep quiet, we didn't want to disturb anyone that was there. I tried knocking on the walls to listen if it was hollow. "Did your grandfather have somewhat of a clue to where the passageway would be?" Sinbad asked me. "No, that's why it's called a secret passageway." I retorted back. I started to think of the most logical and realistic places someone would have a secret passageway. I then had an idea. I looked up at them all and whispered, "Look at the tiles. If something looks off, get my attention." They all nodded their heads and scattered. I myself began looking at the floor as closely as I could without acting too suspicious. About ten minutes later Jed came up to me. "I think I found something." He then leads me to a certain corner of the temple that was more private than everywhere else. "Of course." I said as I realized what tile he was leading me to. "There's an odd symbol scratched on the corner of the tile." He said as he crouched down to show me. He pulled on his monocle and started to read it more closely. "It appears to be a rabbit with the word 'wicked' around it." He looked back up at me. "Excellent job Jed. Now we just need to find out how to open it." I began tapping on the tile with my hand. "Why a rabbit, though?" He asked aloud. The tile sounded hollow. "A rabbit is the symbol for a witch." I told him. I then pulled out my dagger and began to carve the outline of the tile. Once I was done I jammed my knife underneath the tile and pulled it up. Underneath there was a layer of wood that looked so old and rotten. "How are we going to open it?" He asked me. I stood and shoved my foot through it. To my disgust, the wood was soft and broke easily. "Like that," I replied. It was dark and it looked like there were steps leading to somewhere.

"Go get them," I said as I looked up at him. He nodded his head and went to go look for them. The smell that was rising from the open way wasn't very pleasant. Jed came back shortly with Sinbad and Marina. "Alright, nice job. Now, who's going down there?" I looked at how big the opening was, considering it was pretty small it looked like only me and Marina could fit. I quickly walked over to a table that had a lit candle."I'm going." I said as I walked back. "So am I," Marina added. I then stood up and carefully started walking down the steps. It was a good thing I didn't have a problem with small enclosed spaces because this would have been a nightmare. So far it looked like it was just a very narrow tunnel made of cobblestones and the smell didn't get any better. I could hear Marina behind me slowly stepping. "So, where do we go from here?" I continued to walk down the steps until there were no more. "We just follow the path." I then stopped myself. Oh my gosh, I'm so foolish. "Hold on," I said trying to think. "What's the matter?" She asked in a concerned voice. I then looked down at the ground, "Watch where you step. I can't guarantee that there won't be any traps." I turned around and held the candlelight to her. "We're looking for the Witch's key. Meaning whatever may be coming our way here will probably be magic." She nodded her head. "Okay, how do we fight that?" I looked at her confused. "We can't fight that. Unless you know a spell or two, but other than that we just have to be careful." Her eyes widened. "Oh, great." I turned back around and held the candle a little lower to watch the ground.

"It's so narrow down here….and filthy." She muttered. I then stopped because something caught my eye. The same symbol on the tile was right here on the floor. "Marina-OH!" She cut me off with shock in her voice. I heard a clicking noise and immediately turned around. "What happened?" She had her hands clutched together and she was looking at the wall. "It sunk in." I looked at the wall and saw that one of the cobblestones was pushed in. This cobblestone had the symbol as well. "Who goes there?" A deep voice bellowed at us causing us both to jump. I quickly turned my head and saw a misty figure of a man floating before us. "Oraya kim gider?" It repeated. I was sort of in shock since I didn't expect this, but when it comes to magic you can't really predict anything. I quickly snapped out of it. "We have come to seek the key," I answered him. He was tall and had a short beard along with a long cloak. He was the color of gray but somehow was transparent. "For what purposes?" He asked with a frown on his face. "We want to know the truth," Marina answered. "The truth about what?" He seemed to be growing impatient. "It it really does exist." I finally answered. He then slowly floated towards me and I held my breath. He circled me and looked at me intensely as if trying to figure out if I was real. He then floated back and smiled at me warmly. "I think you already know the answer to that." He floated more closely to me. "Even though you don't look exactly like them, I still recognize your blood." Shit. He bowed his head and suddenly disappeared. Marina and I looked at each other as if for reassurance. "Look." She said as she pointed at the ground in front of me. I looked down and saw a small vase right before us. I crouched down and picked it up. I gave it to Marina and she tipped it over. When she did a small black key fell into her hand. The vase then shattered and turned into dust. "Amazing." She said in disbelief. And I completely agreed with her.

Once we were out of the tunnel I placed the candle back in it's original spot. "What happened down there?" Sinbad asked us. I merely shrugged. "I don't know if you'll believe us," I told him truthfully. Marina then gasped. "It's closed." I turned around trying to see what she was talking about. The opening was now closed with cement as if nothing happened. We all looked at each other puzzled. I simply picked up the tile and put it back in it's place. That's when I noticed the symbol was gone as well. "How strange," I said aloud. "Well, do you have the key?" Sinbad asked. Marina then showed them both the key. "All of this for that little thing?" He said it as if he were disappointed.

-Later on-

"And suddenly this man who looked like a ghost appeared before our eyes!" I was enjoying listening to Marina tell the rest of the crew what had happened to us when we went to go find the key. She put a lot of dramatics into it making all of the men laugh and gasp excitedly. "And suddenly he floated towards her and circled her like a vulture on a dead carcass," I smirked as she began to circle around me. It was all very silly. "Then he smiled." She stopped and turned to look at me. "He bowed his head and said he recognized her. He said 'you may not look like them, but I see it in your blood' or something along the lines of that." Shit. I forgot about that part. "He then suddenly vanished just like he appeared and left us the key." It became very quiet then. "What did he mean by this, Salma?" Everyone then began to stare at me for an answer. I knew what he meant but I didn't want to tell them yet, so I simply shrugged. "Perhaps he was mistaken. I mean he has been dead for over a couple of centuries now." I said to her. She seemed satisfied with this answer. "I guess so, I wonder what he was doing in the Witch's Temple anyway." She said while tapping her chin. I looked at her confused, had she really not figure it out yet? "Marina, that man was the witch," I told her. Her eyes widened along with everyone else's. "What?" She asked still in shock. I nodded my head slowly while looking at all of them. "I just thought that the witch would be a….woman." She admitted while looking a little embarrassed. I then began to laugh. I'm pretty sure everyone there was in disbelief because I was laughing hard. My hood slipped back revealing my dark tied down locks for the first time and I tried to cover my mouth to stop. Soon everyone began to laugh as well. "Honestly, you thought he was just some random guy wandering around the temple?" I then laughed a little too hard and snorted causing Marina to giggle and everyone else laugh harder. My stomach began to hurt, so I slowly stopped while wiping my eyes.

-More later on-

It was night again and the sky was once again beautiful. Half of the crew were down in the cabins asleep while everyone else remained awake. Just the same routine that they have been doing for over a week. I informed Sinbad that we needed to head to Spain next which wasn't that far away. It would probably take us a couple of days but it was a straight shot from here. I was standing on the upper deck gazing out into the sea. It never changed, I still remember how it looked and smelled as a child. I am happy to say it has not changed one bit and I loved it that way. There are only a few things in this universe that does not change, like our moon. I looked up at her and smiled. Her eternity was our bliss. Kale then walked by me, interrupting my thoughts. "So, how has this trip been for you?" He asked me in his smooth deep voice that made me feel giddy in my heart. "So far, it's been wonderful," I told him with the truth. I then smiled while chuckling. "What is it?" He asked. I shook my head and folded my arms together. "You know I have been by myself for so long, that I have forgotten what it's like to be apart of a-..." I then stopped myself. "A family?" He finished for me. I nodded my head. "I envy you." I looked at him and exhaled. There were those eyes again. "You get to be on the sea everyday, with people that you trust with your life and you're simply free. It must be nice."

I looked down at the floor feeling exposed. I had never revealed this to anyone before and here I am singing like a bird. "Are you not free?" He asked. I looked out into the sea not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Not yet." I still had several things haunting me from my past, and sometimes it does worry me. "I know it's none of my business, but I can tell that you're trying to get away from something." At this point, it seemed like I was running back to my past head first. "I can understand, I think everyone on this ship can. If you need to talk about it, just know I'm a great listener." I then smiled at him. "Thank you, I appreciate that." I was touched that he would offer me that. He smiled back at me and my heart pounded a bit faster. "You know you should be more yourself. It's okay to drop your mask, no one is going to judge you here. So, laugh more and try to enjoy your time here." I could feel my face getting hot and my embarrassment swelling up. "Don't be embarrassed, just be yourself." I nodded my head and smiled.


	5. Help Spread The Word

**Please, I know this isn't what any of you wanted to read whenever you got the notification that I updated. I do apologize, but this is way more important. Our fandoms are in danger and we need to stop this bullshit immediately. If we lose Net Neutrality, I won't be able to continue any of my stories on this website any more along with hundreds of others on this site. Please, don't just read this and do nothing, PLEASE DO SOMETHING.**

 **The Net Neutrality issue summarized**

You (or your parents) pay approx $40-$100 or higher for internet.

So that you can all use youtube, google, Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, etc. etc. etc. This isn't limited to social media.

Net neutrality says, "Okay, since you already paid x amount of money for the month, you don't have to pay for each asset individually. Enjoy your internet."

NO net neutrality means that your service provider (comcast, at&t, verizon, whatever it may be) gets to say "ACTUALLY, it lines our pockets so give us an extra $5.99 for Youtube, Facebook and Twitter. Oh, but that doesn't include Tumblr; that comes with our _premium_ package. That'll be $5.99 on its own as well. Now about your Google docs and email…

That's why it's important. That's why I'm spamming Net Neutrality crap. If you're using the internet, it's YOUR problem.

-Email your congressman (text resist to 50409) It's easy, you don't have to talk to anyone.

-Tweet the FCC. /FCC

-Tweet THIS guy. /AjitPaiFCC

-CALL.

-Email your congressmen (that's what I'm doing) .gov/representatives/find-your-representative

-Swim the #NetNeutrality tag on Twitter. Seriously, it's helpful.

And lastly, _GET THIS TRENDING_. It's trending on Twitter but _it needs to trend here_ too. This is _everyone's_ issue.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, long time no see. I have been...not so great lately (which is not an awesome way to start off the year) and I couldn't write. I have been struggling with my identity and who I am lately and it's been hard. I just want to be happy and I know writing helps me. Please don't be mad, I promise that I will try to post more frequently this year. Also, I have been notified that I have a handful of more readers. So for those of you who have found this story and my others, welcome! This chapter is probably not the greatest, but it's a start. Please enjoy!

 **Chapter Five**

The sun was blazing out today. The wind was also warm as well and at this point, jumping into the water seemed delightful. I had no choice but not wear a jacket today and light clothing was a must. So, if anyone was curious about what I looked like underneath, they finally saw me. "Oh my goodness your hair is so long," Marina said while walking up behind me. She was right, I had my hair braided, like always, and it extended down to my lower back. "And oh so beautiful, may I touch it?" I nodded my head and smiled. "Thank you," I replied to her compliment, after all, I didn't get them too often. She gently took it into her hands and let it slide as she backed up slowly. "When was the last time you cut it?" She asked me as she was lightly tugging on my hair. "I believe it's been four years since the last I've cut it." I liked having long hair, but sometimes it did get in the way. That's why I braid it up. She then let it go and started to feel her own hair. "I could never have my hair longer than past my shoulders. I get a bit lazy with the combing and brushing." We both giggled.

Suddenly Rat swung down to us and joined the conversation. "Well I like both of your hairs, I think they suit both of you." We both thanked him and he seemed to be pleased with himself. He then turned to look at Marina, "Signorina, I- (Scratch Scratch). I then turned my head around and looked toward the edge of the ship. Not again, please not again. I looked around and no one else seemed to hear it. Well, maybe it was in my head? (Scratch Scrape Scratch). I didn't want to alarm anyone just in case it was nothing, but I pulled out my ax and slowly started walking towards the noise. Suddenly a creature that resembled a gargoyle jumped on board. It then roared while glaring at me. It then tried to grab me, I quickly crouched down and rolled to the right trying to get it away from Marina and Rat. "Salma!" Marina screamed. The creature's attention then turned towards her, that's when I jumped onto it and swung at the back of it. Just like the other two, it was made of metal. Where were these things coming from? It roared once more and tried to reach for me. I pulled out my ax and swung at the neck but was then grabbed. He pulled me off and tossed me like a ragdoll into the air and out into the sea. "I'll save you signorina!" Rat screamed as he caught me before I landed in the water. He grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me up a little. He then swung back onto the ship and let me go. "Thank you, Rat!" I yelled as I ran back to the creature. Some of the crew were already attacking the damn thing but it seemed like nothing was slowing it down. The twins were literally on top of it trying to take its head off. I quickly grabbed my ax that was between its feet and tried a different approach. I then struck at the wings repeatedly. Sparks were flying and the murderous invention roared in anger. I was lucky enough to get one wing to dangle off but the other was out of my reach. Its arm slammed into me and I flew back to the wall of the ship. Everything became black.

"Catalina, come here my flower." I turned around and walked towards my mother. She bent down and combed back my hair. "How beautiful you are my love. Come, let's go surprise your Papa." I smiled and nodded my head excitedly. My new dress flowed down to my feet and I wanted my father to see me in it. She stood back up and gently grabbed my hand. "I think he's in his study, so we'll have to be quiet." I agreed with her since I did not want to scare him. We walked down the hall and into the study. He was sitting at his desk reading something but then looked up at us. "Darling, doesn't she look absolutely beautiful?" My mother asked him. He smiled and stood up immediately. "Of course she does!" He then walked over to us and picked me up. I giggled as he lifted me into the air and spun me around.

"Salma." I opened my eyes and sat up a bit too fast. My head then began to pound with pain. I groaned and shook my head. "Woah easy there." I then looked at who was talking to me. Kale looked at me in a concerned way and rested a hand on my back. "You should lie back down." I nodded my head and listened to him. "What happened?" I asked him still confused. "You were knocked unconscious." He pulled up a blanket to my chest when I lied down. "How long have I been out for?" I asked him realizing I was in the cabin in my own area. "A couple of hours now. You scared Marina half to death." I then remembered everything that happened. I sat up again, "Wait! Is it still here?" I groaned again as the pain hit me. He pushed me back down gently, "Don't worry, we got rid of it. I must say though Salma, whoever is looking for you is quite determined." I chuckled. "I know, it's a pain in my ass." He smirked down at me and leaned back. "Do you know who it is?" He asked. In all honesty, I didn't. "Surprisingly, no." I bit down on my lip. Should I tell him? No, no way. Or maybe I should. Shit. I don't know. "Kale, can I tell you something." He nodded his head and leaned in more. "I don't know who's after me, but I don't think they want the map or anything to do with the chest," I confessed to him. He then raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" I sighed. "The first time, when those two….things attacked….it spoke to me." He nodded his head for me to continue. "It spoke to me in Latin. It knew I could understand it. Only a handful of people know that I can." I avoided looking at him. "So, someone from your past is out to get you." He stated in a monotone voice. I shook my head. "It can't be possible though." I looked down at my hands. "Why is that?" He asked. It was left in the air for a bit. "Because everyone from my past thinks I'm dead."

Anyone confused? Let me clear some things up if you guys have any questions about this story. So, Salma is a girl running away from her past. She has the map and knows how to go looking for the chest, but why didn't she do it sooner? We so far know that she recognizes Marina for some reason but Marina doesn't seem to remember her. Salma is multilingual and very knowledgeable of other countries and can read! The first two machines that attacked the ship were going after her, and one of them addressed her as "princess". She is obviously keeping secrets and will be revealing herself to the crew slowly but surely as the story goes on. There are also some things that Salma isn't sure about either. What else are we going to find out about this girl? If you want to know more, you gotta stick with this story. Until next time guys!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I have come with another chapter! YAY! Unfortunately, it isn't very long but I hope you like it. **Remember I do not own anything from the Dreamworks film Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas. I only own my OC's.**

 **Chapter Six**

Before I knew it, we were in Spain. Memories galore were flashing through my head and I couldn't stop them. Half of my childhood was spent here, how could I ever forget it? Bittersweet was the feeling of it. I had requested to go alone for this time. I didn't need backup of any sort because this was going to be the easiest find of the three. Hopefully. I waited until night came because that was going to be the best time to retrieve it. "Are you sure that you should go alone?" Sinbad asked me as I crouched down to tighten my shoes. "Yes, it will be quicker this way." I stood up and rolled back my shoulders as the soreness of my body still lingered. "What if something goes wrong?" I thought for a moment and sighed. "Alright, someone may accompany me, but only one person." I looked around and spotted him easily, after all, he wasn't hard to miss. "Kale! It's your turn." He smirked while walking towards us. "Just make sure she doesn't die," Sinbad said while patting him on the shoulder. "Aye, Captain." He responded back. We both stepped off of the ship and walked along the docks and towards to the very busy city of Huelva. Even at night this place was alive and kicking in the most peaceful kind of way. "So, where is it that we're headed to?" Kale asked as we continued to walk. "The statue of the pirate," I replied to him. "Hidden in plain sight." He said lowly as we headed down a very familiar path. "Yes, very much so." I then started to remember the last time I was here. I was about ten at the time and I was spending time with my grandfather.

 _"Abuelo, are we there yet?" I asked as my feet began to hurt. "Almost, you have to be patient Catalina." He replied softly as we continued to walk. "But you said that ages ago!" He chuckled while shaking his head. "You act just like your mother did when she was your age." Just before I could say anything else, I was met with a large bronze statue of a woman. She had one hand on her hip and with the other, she held up her sword towards the sky. She had long hair and a smile that looked familiar. Around her feet was a chest and a map and some treasure scattered around. "Oh, we're here!" I said as I ran towards the statue with glee. "What do you think?" He asked me as I continued to stare at the marvelous creation. "Beautiful," I admitted. He chuckled again and walked towards me while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Read what it says." He pointed towards the engraving at the base of it all, and of course, it was written in Spanish. I concentrated on each of the words and translated it aloud. "Dedicated to our most... unlikely savior. May you... forever sail the seas and change the hearts of the... neutral." He patted my back when I finished, "Very good. See, your Spanish is perfect, Catalina." I smiled up at him. "Now, can you keep a secret?" I quickly nodded my head. He looked around and gently guided me to the back of the statute. "They say that there is a gift hidden within the statue." He then pointed to the small keyhole placed on the base."Whoever has the correct key can open not this but to the secret of the Trinity."_

We were now a few feet away from the statue. "Hmm, interesting," Kale muttered to himself. I looked around to see if anyone was near and to our luck no one was. I quickly ran over to the back part of the statue and crouched down to the small keyhole. "What does it say on the plate?" He asked as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key. "Dedicated to our most unlikely savior. May you forever sail the seas and change the hearts of the neutral." I hoped that this would work. I then placed the key into the hole.

 _"Abuelo, how do you know if you have the right key?" He straightened his posture and smiled down at me. "When you retrieve the gift from the witch then can access any of them." I sighed while crossing my arms in frustration. "I don't know what that means, Abuelo." He chuckled and patted my head, "You will understand one day, Catalina."_

I then carefully turned it and I heard the faintest of clicks. Suddenly the bricks began to move by themselves. I quickly pulled back the key and watched them form an opening. I looked around again to make sure no one was close by. When the coast was clear I handed the key to Kale and he gently took it. I leaned forward and reached into the opening. I felt around and touched something….it felt like a box. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a very small chest that was kind of cute. Like it was meant for tiny people. I opened it and of course, inside was yet another key. I pulled it out and the chest turned to sand. "That was….interesting." I nodded my head in agreement and looked back at the base of the statue. It was closed as if I hadn't opened it a second ago. "Very interesting." He muttered again. I stood up and shook off the rest of the sand. "Two down, one more to go." He gave me the other key and I placed both of them in my pocket safely. "How did you know that you had the correct key?" I shrugged. "To be honest, I just remembered what my grandfather told me. Then I had a feeling that this would work." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "And what if it didn't?" I shrugged again, "I don't know, I probably would have had you break open the damn thing." We both laughed and there was that smile again. His eyes reflected the night sky and I looked up. "I'm assuming your grandfather took you here?" I nodded my head as I looked back at him. "Yes, unfortunately, that was the last time I saw him." My heart began to hurt as I remembered hearing the maid scream so early in the morning _"Help! The king won't wake up!"_. "I'm sorry to hear that." I nodded my head saying, "It's all right, he's still with me."

We continued to walk back to the docks in a comfortable silence. "So, you speak English, Italian, Latin, Turkish, and Spanish. Is there a reason as to why you know all these languages?" I knew at some point someone was going to ask about this, but I'm glad it was him. "Well, when you learn one, you can't help but learn some others." He chuckled and there was that smile once again, man I was on a roll. "Let's just say that I had a very expensive education."

So, here we have another piece of the puzzle of Salma...or should I say, Catalina? I hope you guys like this chapter (Especially you JazzGirl). And yay another alone together moment between Salma and Kale! Be prepared, next few chapters are gonna be an emotional roller coaster. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Morocco!? I love Morocco!" I flinched at his current volume of speaking. "Aren't you currently wanted in Morocco, Captain?" Rat asked while hanging above us all. "That was a long time ago! I'm sure all is forgiven after I basically saved the world from chaos and destruction." Marina rolled her eyes with her hands resting firmly on her hips. "Besides, I'm almost positive Rabat will welcome me with open arms." I could feel my anxiousness start to build up within me. "Maybe you shouldn't go on this one," I said to him. His jaw dropped the moment I said it too which made it kind of funny. "Why not?" He asked while crossing his arms. "Because this is the one place that if something goes wrong it could jeopardize the entire mission. I'm not going to risk that chance because you want to go roam around." He raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?" I didn't want to quite tell him but I knew I had to say something since everyone was staring at me. "Let's just say that I'm not a fan of being here." He then walked up to me and looked down to meet my eyes. "Care to explain?" I looked away to see everyone's attention was still on me. I then looked back at him. "No. I need at least three people to come along with me, but first I need to check on something before anyone goes anywhere." I then pushed passed him and headed to my little living area down below deck. I didn't mean to sound so rude but this wasn't something I was willing to discuss, especially with the whole crew watching.

Once again before I even knew it we were here. Kale pulled up to the docks and I tightened my belt nervously. "I'll be back, I need to go confirm something," I told Sinbad as I was just about to step off the ship. "Which is?" I held back the urge to roll my eyes at his curiousness. "I need to make sure that there's even access to getting the last key. I know that the key resides somewhere within the royal palace and if there is a party or celebration of any sort, that's our ticket in." I then walked off the ship and walked to the nearest dress shop that looked vaguely familiar.

"Marhabaan 'ahlaan wasahla!" The store owner shouted with a huge smile on her face. "Hal tahtaj musaeadat fi 'ayi shy'?" I nodded my head and thought for a moment. What exactly was I going to ask? "Hal ladayk 'ayu shay' bialluwn al'azraq?" She simply laughed and walked up to me. "Ladaya eshryn zilal mukhtalifatan, ma hu nawe alnamat aldhy tabhath eanh?" I didn't care much for dresses so whatever she thought was best, I was willing to try on. "Ma rayuk?" She tapped her chin and began to walk around me. "Yaetamid, ma nawe almunasibat 'ant dhahb?" I had to be careful, I didn't want to look like an idiot but I didn't want to give too much away. "Hsnana, hunak aihtifal kabir yjb 'an 'adhhab 'iilyh." Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "La taqsid almahzilat almalakia?" I smiled because there it was, my ticket in. "Ajl 'aqbal." She clapped her hands together and two of her workers ran in. I suddenly had six hands on me measuring every curve and crevice of my body, and I didn't enjoy any second of it.

-Later On-

When I arrived back on the ship the entire crew seemed to be waiting for me. "So, what happened?" Sinbad asked me with his arms crossed over his chest. "We got our ticket in but we need to discuss the plan now." I walked up to the upper deck and everyone proceeded to follow. "So, what's the plan?" Sinbad asked. "Okay, first off, I take back what I said earlier. You need to come along on this one." He then had this smug look on his face. "Oh, and why is that?" I sighed while rolling my eyes. "Because I also need Marina to come along on this one." I then looked over at her and gestured for her to come forward. "Since you used to be a Senator, I need for you to pull that title out because we're going to the royal masquerade." I then looked back over to Sinbad. "And I need for you to pull that "I saved the world" charade out as well. Because that's our best way inside." I then turned around and looked for Jed. "Jed, you're coming on this one too." As Rat swung above us he mumbled, "Why does he get to go?" I looked up at him and placed my hands on my hips. "Because he's a gentleman and that's what we're going to need." There were a couple of snickers but I continued on. "Once we're inside I need to figure out how to sneak around the palace without getting caught. I need someone to create a diversion of some sort to get everyone's attention, including the security. This party will last up until the early hours of the morning, so I should be able to have enough time. Then once I have it we get out and start sailing." Marina nodded her head, "This should be easy, I used to be best friends with the King's eldest daughter. If she is there, I could perhaps catch up with her and do something." I nodded my head in approval. "Perfect, then this last mission should go smoothly. The party starts tomorrow night so we need to be ready for then, I suggest the three of you go shopping for attire. This means without trouble. The last thing we need is a slip up before this last mission." Everyone nodded their heads and seemed to understand. "Alright, let's get ready!" Sinbad said while clapping his hands together.

 **Arabic Translations:**

Marhabaan 'ahlaan wasahla! - Hello, welcome!

Hal tahtaj musaeadat fi 'ayi shy'? - Do you need help with anything?

hal ladayk 'ayu shay' bialluwn al'azraq? - Do you have anything in blue?

ladaya eshryn zilal mukhtalifatan, ma hu nawe alnamat aldhy tabhath eanh? - I have twenty different shades, what kind of style are you looking for?

Ma rayuk? - What do you think?

Yaetamid, ma nawe almunasibat 'ant dhahb? - Depends, what kind of occasion are you going to?

Hsnana , hunak aihtifal kabir yjb 'an 'adhhab 'iilyh. - Well, there's this very big celebration that I have to go to.

La taqsid almahzilat almalakia? - You don't mean the royal masquerade?

Ajl 'aqbal. - Yes, I do.

Hey everyone! I am sorry to say that I will be putting this story on the back burner for now. **This does not mean I am quitting the story!** It just means I want to have a certain amount of chapters ready and get back in touch with this story once again. I don't want to post anything I think is half-assed, so I decided to take a break from this story. I also want to start new stories that I have been working on for quite some time now. So, please do not be angry with me, I will update this story again before the end of the year. **I promise I will give this story a good ending and will return to it when I am ready.**


End file.
